Talk:Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon
= Things That Need to be Done = * Also need to add how much activity a level group needs to do to fill up their bar. Numbers currently in there are approximations = Discuss! = Volcanic Gems: the section on level requirements for each gem appears to be wrong. I just finished a Mutt with no under L150's and the only activity bar with any showing was the 150+. I got a Volcanic Emerald drop. 03:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC)Mark Death of a Character Are we sure that the main character dies after the battle? It says that you only WONDER if these will be your final moments. It would be pretty pointless if you did die, since the game would be over after that, wouldn't it? 20:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC)Anonymous *Haha, I'm pretty sure that the hero is fine. All that's happening is that he's going unconscious from the burn or w/e thing he got. Celesta appears to be healing him as he blacks out. :) Mysterila 20:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) **Well, the current last 3 main zones are the Demon Realm, the Undead Realm, and the Underworld. Could the 4th one be the overworld? Er... a valhalla-esque place that your character went to after you "died"? Vincent The Frugal 20:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ***Only time will tell, I guess. Should the bit about the "death of the main character" be taken out, then? 11:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ****Nah, we might as well leave it in there. It's a famous literary reference and people might as well know that there's somewhat of a connection to it. Besides, we all know that our characters aren't going to die and stay dead after this fight, it'd be bad marketing if the devs ever decided to end the game ;p. Vincent The Frugal 20:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ****If you say so, Vincent. Though I have to admit, the Valhalla thing seems pretty cool. 02:11, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *****I decided to edit it to say "near death," but otherwise left the entry intact so that the literary reference remains. The Stray 16:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ****** Oh man, I totally almost called that one... Vincent The Frugal 02:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Activity I based the numbers found on the page looking at a couple of non-full activity bars, guessing how full they were, and using math to see how much more was needed to complete the bar. Considering how bad I am at this, I'm going to assume that I am way off. In order to get numbers, people will have to notice when activity bars are filled, and make note how much activity was needed to fill it. Assuming you need the same amount of activity on every Bahamut to fill up a certain level group's activity bar, what have you all seen the amount of activity needed to fill up the activity bars? Vincent The Frugal 14:29, May 8, 2010 (UTC) * I think there's two components to the Activity bar filling up: number of participants in a level bracket, and how much damage each bracket contributes to the overall fight. This just a theory...I have no clue. Also, I've noticed that every Bahamut I've fought has the Red Bar fill up first, but I've never received a volcanic ruby, so the drop chance must be really low. Yay. Another "Demon Strength" chase item. On the flip side, I've caught enough of the other items to make the Volcanic Knight twice over (except for the volcanic blade, which I don't care two figs about), which is a nice change from never retrieving the best loot ever from other world monsters. The Stray 16:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ** I got some numbers from about 10 Bahamuts. That was very little so the numbers may be not accurate. But I'm pretty sure amount of activity needed to fill up a bar is not the same on every Bahamut. ** Method I used: I read source (HTML) code of the bar to get percentage filled and use it together with current activity to calculate the amount needed to fill the bar. (In case you don't know how to, select the filled part of an activity bar (like you select text, if you are not sure if it's selected then try to select everything inside "Bonus Rewards" box), then right-click on it, choose "View selection source" for Mozilla Firefox or "Inspect Element" for Google Chrome (there should be something equivalent for other browsers), in the HTML code you get look for style="width:XX%;"). But since it's always integer and we don't know how the number is rounded so high percentages (almost full bars) are more favourable. ** For level 150+ tier, the amount needed is around 40M for most samples, but some even go over 41M. For level 100-149, it's likely 25M. ** For level 50-99, I only got 2 distinct numbers, 7.1M (2231384:31%) and 6.4M (3723257:58%). I double checked the sum. There are no numbers fit for both cases (taken errors into consideration) and they are far apart from each other. It also happened with level 1-49 tier: 4.5M (1281845:28%) and 2.9M (1804580:62%). --Hanzou-sama 11:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *** Hmm... Do you still have access to those Bahamuts? For the level groups where they had very 2 different average numbers, how many people were in those level groups? It could be what Stray said and the number of people in the group affect the activity bar. Or maybe they just need X people in the group to make the activity required to jump from one number to another. strike that... I've seen a number of Bahamuts that only have 1 1-49 level player, and (using your method) determined that they would need the higher number to fill up their bar. Unless more people actually lowers the activity needed to fill up the bar... I would either say it's random, or based on the summoner. *** (Note, some of the work on how I got to this conclusion is not shown) Could the activity be based on how much health Bahamut has? Maybe it's something like: 1-49 has to do 3% of the overall activity needed to kill him. Maybe between all 4 groups, their % ends up adding to 60% of Bahamut's health. Maybe 150+ needs to do 30% of the damage, 100-149 does 20%, 50-99 does 6.5%, and 1-49 does 3.5%. If you can, try and see how the number needed to fill up the activity bar relates to Bahamut's overall health. If it's not this, it might be the RNG screwing with us again... Vincent The Frugal 15:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *** (Edit: Is there a level requirement to summon Bahamut? Does the level group of the summoner affect Bahamut's overall health?) Vincent The Frugal 15:35, May 9, 2010 (UTC) **** Unfortunately I don't know any practical way to determine a Bahamut's overall health. The only way I know is to watch for the exact moment a siege weapon is launched and take note of the Bahamut's health percentage right before and after the launch. **** About the number of people in group factor, even though it sounds reasonable in some ways, I think it's improbable because it would cause the percentage to change whenever someone joins the battle, and it could be frustrated if suddenly a filled bar becomes not filled just because of a new comer (and that group might not be able to fill the bar again before the battle ends, result in a loss of bonus drop chance). Anyway I took note of the number of people in each case and couldn't find a suitable connection. **** If activity required only bases on Bahamut's health, I'm not sure if it can reflect the "ability" part of activity, because ability casts don't damage Bahamut directly. --Hanzou-sama 19:18, May 21, 2010 (UTC)